Old Grudge: Revenge of the Space Police
Old Grudge! Revenge of the Space Police is the eighth episode of Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Plot In FC 55, a young married couple at a space station orbiting Saturn are involved in an accident when a pirate ship slams into the station. In Neo Canada, Domon and Rain visit Niagara Falls. While Rain wants to sight see and relax, Domon just wants to find Neo Canada's Fighter. They begin to argue, and Domon says that from now on he'll work on his own without Rain. As Rain leaves, a large man introduces himself to Domon as Andrew Graham, the Gundam Fighter for Neo Canada. They board a boat at the base of the falls so that Andrew can make his proposal. He tells Domon that since he defeated Neo Russia they have gone on the offensive. If Domon tells him the weaknesses of the Bolt Gundam, he promises Domon can have the Lumber Gundam's head in a fight. Domon refuses and calls on the Shining Gundam. He simply wants to have a Gundam Fight, but Andrew refuses. He asks again to be told the weaknesses of the Bolt Gundam. Domon attacks Andrew with his beam saber, but Andrew vanishes. He reappears from behind and grapples Domon. Domon is disabled, and Andrew leaves with Rain. The next day, The Neo Russian team arrives in Neo Canada, and Nastasha is informed of Domon's illegal fight with Andrew. Several oil barrels explode, and Domon appears. Argo attacks him, and Domon uses him to create a new move to fight Andrew. Domon is then held at gunpoint and taken away. He tells Nastasha that Andrew seems to have a deep hatred for Neo Russia's team. In the Rocky Mountains, Andrew tells Rain that he wants to kill Argo. Rain says that is against the rules, and Andrew says it is not a competition, but rather a death sentence. He wants revenge because Argo killed his wife. Nastasha tells Domon that Andrew and his wife Norma used to be in the Space Police Force and were working together on the space station when the pirate ship slammed into them. As it turns out, the pirate ship was Argo's. Andrew tells Rain the story and is convinced that Argo came down and threw his wife into the vacuum of space. Rain tries to convince him that it's against the rules to attack a Fighter directly. He gets into the Lumber Gundam, and Rain gets on with him. The Neo Russian plane approaches him, and Domon has agreed to fight him first. However, Argo disobeys orders and launches in the Bolt Gundam. Rain gets inside the cockpit and tries to convince Andrew not to fight. He says she is as merciful as his wife was and punches her to knock her out. Andrew and Argo fight each other and find their strength to be evenly matched. Domon jumps off of the airplane and into the Shining Gundam. He attacks Andrew and uses his new move to back flip the Lumber Gundam. He performs the Shining Finger to rip the cockpit open. However, the cliff he is standing on crumbles, sending Domon down to the bottom of a waterfall. The Lumber Gundam hangs over the edge, and Andrew apologizes to Rain for mistreating her. Argo appears and, Domon begs him to save Rain. He even offers him the head of the Shining Gundam. Argo saves them both, and it turns out that in the official report it shows that Argo tried to save her, not kill her. Andrew finds it impossible to believe that Argo was trying to save his wife. Domon and Rain wonder if Andrew can ever put his misery to rest. Important Events * Characters Introduced: Andrew Graham, Norma Graham * Mecha Introduced: Lumber Gundam * Locations Introduced: Neo Canada * Recurring Characters: Domon Kasshu, Rain Mikamura, Argo Gulskii, Nastasha Zabigov, Stalker * Recurring Gundams: Shining Gundam, Bolt Gundam * Deceased: Norma Graham Featured Gundam Fights Shining Gundam vs. Lumber Gundam (first try) * Winner: Lumber Gundam Bolt Gundam vs. Lumber Gundam * Winner: Draw Shining Gundam vs. Lumber Gundam (second try) * Winner: Shining Gundam